Reluctance for Love
by KagamiPINKAgreste
Summary: Ceatures of the dark know what light is, fearing they currupt the purest of it. Can a heartbeat feel anything when it stops? Love is dangerous, unloved is darkly toxic. Cecilia's love life takes a darker spin around when her boyfriend comes across an old enemy. Kagami helps nudge her to where her conflicted heart truly lies.


**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T own anything Miraculous or Twilight related.

**WARNING:** AU Kwamis/Miraculouses DON'T EXIST! Tho magic still does.

* * *

**Review Responses (THANK YOU for taking the time too):**

**A Reindeer and Her Furiends:**

_**yellow 14:**_ All 7 of your points. If you knew my response from last time, it hasn't changed. Tantrum you say matter of perspective. Cecilia Roserade/Deer Heart isn't a Mary Sue. She has flaws, YOU can't see them doesn't mean they don't exist. Now look the summary states it: Cecilia wants her friends to be happy celebrating the Christmas holiday. Doesn't matter how, yes Cecilia will be involved in all different one-shots because she's supposed to be. Simply put MY. STORY. MY. CHOICE. Have a joyous life and Happy Holidays to you...

_**W.R Winters:**_ Adrigami already gave me brownie points sweet. Yes Plagg and hiss Kitten's banter is always a must. Kagami should have always kept Longg from the start. Holder/Kwami interactions are always important. Nope not interconnected with Arts & Smarts. Alix bribed Cecilia so she would skate. Sneaky/clever that's what I was going for. Mistletoe kisses are a must for the holiday. 🌸🌸

_**UnicornSecrets:**_ Right. They needed a push. Thank you for enjoying it's simplicity, that is what I was going for. 😂😂

**_felinefairy100: _** Glad you found it interesting. Well Luka didn't actually ask her. Cecilia just wanted to help because Luka is her friend. Yea she's NO FAN of that blunette. Yup she went over board but Alix secretly loves it. True, great friends will hurt those they believe may hurt their friends. 😂😂 Thanks I do LOVE ADRIGAMI! Yes they needed that push or more Adrien needed to relax into it. Alix knows Cecilia's bad but not hopeless. Tho Cecilia herself does it to make Alix happy. She weather be reading than skating ALWAYS!

**Deals, Deception and Deers:**

_**Guest:**_ I'm sorry all my puns confused you. As Plagg once told him "people are blind" yes I see your point. Adrien punning so much some may suspect him. But unlikely here and now.

**First and Last Act:**

_**UnicornSecrets:**_ Yes finally she repaid everything Kitty has done for her. Really? Thank you for the high praise on this. I'm glad you understood the connection to the song.

_**SolarFlare579:**_ Really? Than I'm sorry. Tho I hope you enjoyed it regardless. 😉

* * *

_The chilling night air did nothing to calm her skyrocketing heart. Pale pink eyes blink away tears as she runs away, ignoring the pain throbbing through her feet up aching thighs. Ignoring her glasses are cracked the heavy, having long forsaken them on her face. The concrete rough ground her only path away from the fate lurking behind her._

_Loud growls carried on the wind as it rushes past her ears. Strawberry-blonde locks smack and stick to her terrified sweaty face. Heavy panting mixed dizziness her head gets lighter.__ Vision begins to swim as she loses her footing not truly seeing. Adrenaline the only thing keeping her running._

_ Large claws tear apart the concrete in it's bloody pursuit. Muzzle snarling deep, yellow murderous eyes a gleam for the thrill of the kill. __The pain intensifies throughout ten fold, as she's slammed into a decaying bricked wall by it's larger frame. Her head bounced back from it's unforgiving surface, pale pink eyes clouded and unfocused._

_Yellow eyes glare down into her soul. On it's four legs growing closer from it's tackle just as her vision returns. Trembling like a left, glasses nearly falling full off her sweaty snow skin face. She pushes herself deeper into the brick wall. The mighty wolf lunges at her, razor sharp fangs shining in the moonlit sky._

_Dry thin pink lips agasp as it rubs it's nose against her left cheek. She whimpers silent tears roll down her face. 'Th-this can-can't be it.' Her last rational thought before despair. Before the wolf's fangs clamp on her throat. Her blood curdling scream fills the silence, her neck oozing her life force out vision going black... the wolf is forcibly removed from her petit dizzying frame. Kicked painfully on it's side, snarling viciously into the blood red murderous eyes of it's party crasher the wolf charges with her blood on his muzzle dripping._

_Pale pink eyes seeing double, head heavily raised all she can do is sit there. Only understanding what she believes she hears from far away. Glasses having been forgotten, lay next to her feet curled under herself. The wolf's howls die down as the savoir breaks it's back paws and goes for the his upper back sinking teeth into fur and flesh ripping out fills the deafening silence._

_The supposed savoir drops the large wolf's dead beaten down corpse carelessly on the concrete. Speeds to her side as she fails to stand on her shaky legs. Forced to lean into their arms, gently breathes as her head grows lighter her blood drips slowly from her neck. Placing her glasses atop her nose, seeing a pair of blood red eyes staring down at her in warmth hidden by hunger. His voice edged in pain hisses out._

_".. Cecilia... I...I'm sorry." Chokes out, licking her wounded neck tenderly. __She moans her body seems to yield to his touch. __He growls softly as her blood fills his senses. Instincts scream to feed, her blood intoxicating to him. Blood red eyes move from her neck, to stare down into pale pink clouded ones. _

_Her head swims again trying to fight off the blackness about to take her. __"Sleep, you won't be harmed. Your safe here." His voice vows strongly as he caresses her messy strawberry-blonde locks out her sweaty sweet face. Subconsciously leans into his solid chest __succumbing to sleep. _

The door burst open to reveal Nancy, her light grey eyes scan the room, she rushes to Cecilia's bed side. The young miss whimpering clenches at her bed sheets. "Cecilia... open your eyes! It's okay, your not alone. Please it's-" Pale pink eyes misted with tears burst open staring unfocused. "I- I'm- oka-okay, th-thank yo-you." Cecilia sits up slowly, Nancy covers her shoulders with the heavy rose pink blanket.

Concern shining in her eyes Nancy hugs her tightly. "Cecilia... please tell me, are you alright? You don't have to go to school today." She states firmly. Grabs her glasses from the nightstand. Rubbing Cecilia's bed head strawberry-blonde ponytail in tangles. "It's 5:47AM, you need a quick snack than get a little more sleep-"

"No no, Nancy thank you. But I'm fine. I'll just get ready for school." Said strawberry-blonde takes the glasses, placing them on, slowly stands up, her fists shake out of sight of Nancy as her back's turned to open her walk in closest door. Sighing heard from the bed as Nancy starts walking out the door. "Nancy I'm fine. It was that disgusting cockroach-" Cecilia trails off, Nancy nods understandably tho Cecilia doesn't see it, turning away from her young employer.

"Disgusting indeed. I know you won't let it beat you. Cecilia your breakfast will be waiting. Don't worry I will handle your father's coffee. Just try to have a good day." Nancy nearly out the door into the hallway Cecilia shouts. "Nancy! Ummm for lunch could you include with my usual a water bottle and a sandwich?"

Raising an eyebrow but nods her head "As you wish. Would like anything else?" Cecilia's back still turned Nancy sees her shoulders tense. "No thank you." Nancy smiles small closing the door. Cecilia finally turns around facing the door tears silently running down her cheeks.

Cell phone chimes a text alerted. Cecilia sighs wiping away wet tear streaks. She takes it off her nightstand, peers at notification before swiping her lock screen.

**Star? to His Dear: You coming?**

**His Dear to Star?: Yes. Be at school soon.**

He doesn't reply back, she knows he won't. Done with her morning routine she heads out "That dream again. It feels so real. Maybe- I- no I don-don't want to burden him." She mumbles uncertainty getting inside the kitchen. Nancy's over the stove humming to herself. As she hears from behind entering. Smiling she turns to find Cecilia still looking blue, NOT good color on her either.

"Cecilia I have your lunch packed. Breakfast here." Nancy's right hand out stretched to a plate of 4 bacon stripes and mini pancakes with a cup of apple juice. Cecilia smiles a small "thank you" out her mouth as she sits to eat.

Nancy raises an eyebrow tho Cecilia doesn't notice it. _'No morning hug? Can't be just a nightmare spook. Cherry Blossom what's wrong?' _The headmaid wonders more concerned. Looking at the clock above the stove it reads 7:14AM on the dot. Swiping at her dark brown ponytail over her shoulder. She clears her throat smiling brightly turning to side glance Cecilia.

"Cecilia... Bruce should be in the front." Cecilia smiles brightly at that. Raising from the chair hands over her lunch and extra. Exchanging nods the Roserade heir exists the kitchen. Heading into the foyer, the creamy color walls seem brighter in the morning sunlight from the open curtains. Cecilia smiles brightly thinking of getting to school now.

Pulling open the heavy white double doors, the sun rises Cecilia squats to shield her eyes. Carefully holds the railing to go down the stairs head down at her feet. "Mornin, Bookworm." Is heard above her head as a shadow towers over her form looking down at her. Pale pink eyes blink to see blue eyes smirking at her.

"Can't have you go down blind." Bruce's voice is muffled by the unlit cigar in his mouth. He grabs Cecilia's arm leading her down the steps shielding her from the sun's bright rays. Moving pass his harley to the black lined sedan. She gently removes herself from Bruce to get in the car. Bruce watches her enter, than closes the door. Bruce climbs to the driver's sit, activating the black gates to open. They pull out heading towards Françoise Dupont high school.

Arriving at the school entrance, Cecilia takes a deep breath checking her cell it reads 7:31AM smiling small she moves reaching for the door. Bruce's muscler frame is revealed smirking down at her. "Bookworm..." Cecilia smiles brighter grabbing his hand, her tiny one disappears in it's hold. Getting out the car Bruce releases his hold, Cecilia raises on her tippy-toes as he leans down smiling she kisses his cheek. Entering the school double doors.

Once Cecilia's out of sight, Bruce nods walking back towards the black lined sedan and drives off. As Cecilia glances around, she takes a deep breath. _'He won't show until later. So books here I come.' _Pink eyes brighting at the thought of the library. She heads up to the second floor.

Before making the 3rd step of the stairs, "Cecilia good morning." Is heard behind her jumping slightly out her skin pink eyes look to find brown ones smiling back. Goes into for a hug. Kagami returns it pating the petit girl's back. "Morning Kagami, didn't expect you so soon. Where's Adrien?"

They release the hug, Kagami follows her upstairs. "For the fright, I'm sorry. As for Adrien, photo shot." She explains annoyed.

Both holding onto the railing giggling a bit " Everything alright, usually your deep in the library." They climb finally reaching the second floor heading towards said location. Cecilia bites her lip Kagami raises an eyebrow. "Cecilia..." The blunette trails off encouragingly.

Shaking her head Cecilia pushes the library doors open. Taking a deep breath she moves calmly through the aisles. Pale pink eyes zeroed in on the supernatural.

Japanese brown widen as her friend takes a book. Cecilia stares at the book harshly. "I... um... had a dream about a wolf chasing me. The crazy thing I... think it was murdered by- by a vampire, I was pretty out of it." Cecilia's rolls her eyes turns from the book to look at Kagami. "I must being insane. Those ceatures are nothing but fictional... sadly." She trails off walking towards a table.

The young Tsurugi's follows sitting aside her, face unreadable, _'A mutt attacking Cecilia, one of my family saving her- no. Why would she dream-' _Kagami cuts her own thoughts off focusing on Cecilia reading the index. She leans back on the chair sighing. "So Kagami I think I'm going nuts. I mean yea where am I going to run into a huge wolf or vampire around here?" Cecilia laughs wholeheartedly. Kagami smiles sadly at her.

_'You already have, many of them.'_ The blunette thinks concerned, watching as her petit friend absorbs the book's contents.

* * *

**So thoughts... love/like it, hate/dislike it, anything you wish to share?**

**Question: Which one (Adrien, Nino and Marinette) ****are a vampire, a human and a wolf respectively?**


End file.
